


Bitch's Tale

by SilversunXD



Series: Alternet Mothers'Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Basically a very good looking Ghoul, Experiemental Monster/human hybrid, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Soul Eater - Freeform, Underfell Sans, loooots of swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversunXD/pseuds/SilversunXD
Summary: The MageScientists organization crumbled by HER might and DETERMINATION.Fear and Respect filled the streets when she passes.  No one dares to mess with the local Monster and their Savior.  She was just a weapon in their eyes anyways.  Even her lover turned his back on her when she needed him.  She guessed that being responsible of her was too much for him.The world had fucked her over so if everything was going to be against her, then she will just be a bitch right back in its face!She just hopes her kid doesn't pick up her Anger Issues. They were just too pure for her to corrupt.  I own nothing! Rated M bc I'm paranoid. Mother'sTale Alter/Uni





	1. Fuck This!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have a Tumblr account! My user name is sistuff, so if yall ever see a fanart inspired by my stories, give me a notification please! For all the great people out there who can or will create the FanArt, no matter what it looks like, I want to see it and give credit for it. (well IF there is going to be any FanArt).
> 
> Thanks a bunch and see you guys in the comments!
> 
> P.S. i don't really have anything on my tumblr account, so it will be empty for the unforeseeable future.

Chapter 1: Fuck this

         A groan sound out in the room, up turned tables and broken chairs and glass littered the floor along with unconscious people.  A woman in scanty black leather outfit shifted on the only up right table and intact chair.  Multiple alcohol bottles surrounded her face down head and hand holding her empty glass next to it.  Her wild curly hair was streaked with highlights of a brighter blond than her natural dirty blonde.  Her hair had been styled in a short bob just passed her ears.

         This woman groaned again and sat up slowly.  Golden blue eyes cracked open to glare piercingly at all the bodies around her.  Spreading her knees, her soft leather short-shorts creaked softly as a couple of loud pops sounded from her hips and spine as she stretched her hands up.  Using one blood painted manicured finger nail to pull out some of the hair in her mouth, she started to get up off her chair in a wobbly fashion.  She grabbed the only half way filled bottle left on her table.

         She took a wet swig of her drink, smearing up her makeup and drenching her exposed cleavage even more.  Her crimson lip color and eyeshadow the only parts still intact.  Her eye liner and mascara had run down her cheeks, her blush all but disappeared; her foundation was washed off showing the dark purple almost black bruises under her eyes.

         She grunted as she was able to finally get to her wobbly feet.  A portly man moaned next her three inch thickly heeled boot.  Without thinking or even caring, this woman cracked her heel against his face, effectively shutting him up with a faint whimper.  His broken nose flowing with new blood on the already stained floor, she wobbled in the growing pool with severe disgust scrawling across her face.

“I should have *hic* k-killed all yo asses-sss.  B-be lucky, I need this job!”

         She sighed and gulped down more of her chosen poison.  Her now empty bottle was tossed carelessly to the side, hitting a poor man slumped against the wall.  This woman marched over the chaos, uncaring of who she stepped on her way back to the surprisingly intact bar.  Banging her fist on the bar top twice, Kia cocked her hip out as she leaned her upper half on the counter to wait for the bartender to respond.  After about three minutes, her patience ran out.

“Yo Friendly!  Get your ass out here and help me clean up this fucking pig’s sty!”

         Then out came the bartender she had dubbed ‘Friendly.’  He was tall lean man with a warmer disposition than the woman.  He sighed as he took in an hour ago brawl between the patrons and the bouncer he had hired to keep out the nasties.  The woman had only had her drunken induced sleep for about half an hour. 

The strength the small woman has been impressive to say the least, but her demeanor threw away any kind of friendliness she could possibly had with anyone.

“You know DT, you could have just settled that in a less destructive manner.”

         DT straightened in self-aware offense.  It wasn’t entirely her fault!

“Shut the f-fuck up!  They started it, *hic* s-so I ended it.  It’s-ss not my fault those bastards can’t pick their own fucking fights properly!”

         Friendly sighed and started to lug the first person next to him outside the bar.  It was the early hours of the morning.  The bar had to be closed earlier because of the fight caused by some drunken flirts getting too handy.  Friendly knew she had a good reason for the bar fight, but the resulting mess afterwards always left his stomach upset.  It was like she was a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any moment, at any reaction.

         Friendly paused in his lugging the fifth person out the door.  He took a moment to catch his breathe.  Looking back, He could see her gripping the large push broom tightly to try not falling face first into the glass pile she was collecting in the clearing of bodies he made.  A man groaned and woke up not far from her.  He got on his even worse wobbly feet.  He got a look at DT, spouted a few curses, and attempted to attack her with his unsteady fists.  Friendly focused back on his work at hand.

         DT’s wide sharp smile and dead eyes still burning behind his eyelids as he heard the sounds of bones creaking the wrong way and masculine screams, Friendly shuddered at the limp, again unconscious, body thumping to the floor next to him.

         He knew she wouldn’t kill, but he had been listening to the gossip mill in his bar.  The doubt was always in the back of his mind.  From her expression alone, it wouldn’t be too hard to image she had done so in the past.

         Past

         Something she never talks about no matter how drunk she gets.

         There are speculations of course, some ranging from plausible to outlandish, like being a test subject for a mad scientist and going mad for it in return.  Friendly shook his head as he took a dust pan, bucket, and mop from the cleaning closet.  He came out into the main area to see what intact furniture pushed to the side in a wobbly line.  Red and various green and yellow brush marks on the floor along with small boot marks.  The center of the room had a large slush pile of glass, blood, and vomit.

         DT was leaning against the wall massaging her temples.  Without her piercing eyes glaring at everything, she looked smaller and exhausted.  Friendly stared.  He had always wondered what she would look like if she smiled with warm affection and soft emotions.  He would reckon she would be beautiful.

         Then DT opened her eyes.  Two cold stones glaring at Friendly, his wonderings vanished at her look.

         Later, the bar was cleaned up.  The morning misty dew all across the street, DT left the bar she worked at to stumble home.  The men dumped in front of the bar had lessened since most did the same.

         Her house was at the very edge of the syndicate neighborhood.  It was small enough to be called a studio apartment on a foundation.  Her yard overgrown or brown, the view of it on the outside was devoid of love and care.  The inside wasn’t all that different.  Clothes were everywhere. Her bed unmade. Dirty dishes piled up in her plastic sink and fridge empty.

         She face planted onto her sheets, too tired to shower or change.  She pulled her crumpled comforter over her and fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile back at the bar, shaken teenagers came out from the back.  Three young girls dressed maturely and very revealing under the cover of the bar aprons with smeared makeup meant to make them look older and tears tracked.  Friendly sighed as he let in their parents to either scold or worry over the shell shocked girls. 

DT, the inside bouncer for the bar, had seen them with the wrong pushy crowd, the result of protecting them had ended in a bar brawl.  The girls had hid with him in the back as the harmless patrons left the chaos to inform any person outside not to go in for their lives to be spared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

         Some hours later, frantic banging reverberate her front door.  DT woke with a start, destroying the cheap makeup case she left on her comforter before her shift.  Grumbling out of the darkness of her sleep and hangover, DT got up and march up to the door, righteous fury in her steps.  Looking through the peep hole, she sighed.  What anger she had for being rudely woken up draining out of her fast.

         Opening the door, she got an armful of a feminine sobbing mass.  Looking up at less distressed but equally worried man, Kia jerked her chin towards her cluttered plastic foldable table.  Maneuvering the wailing woman in a princess hold, DT carried the weeping mass to her cheap foldable chair.  Using one foot to kick off the only clean clothes she had, she gently placed the woman down.  Grabbing the other fallen chair buried under possibly spoiled groceries, she yanked it free and placed it next to the woman.  Her husband could sit next to her and use his kind comforting powers on her to calm the fuck down.

         Turning to her kitchen, DT yawned and scratched the side of her head as she pulled out her clean mismatched mugs, her only clean pot, and the tea bags she uses to calm down herself.  When the pot of faucet water finally boiled to the estimate temperature she liked, DT prepared her tea for her unexpected guests.

         Coming back with each mug in her scarred hands, Kia gave them their beverages before flopping on her bed again.  When the distressed woman finally calmed, the man could focus on speaking about the problem and not whisper comforting nothings.  A hand covering her eyes from the sunlight slipping through her blinds, DT finally spoke.

“What happened?”

“They came.”

         The grim tone from the husband had DT bolting upright.

“Kai, you better be fucking messing with me, or so help me you mother-”

“Kia now is not the time for this!  They took Frisk.”

         DT, now discovered as Kia froze.  She clenched her fists and bared her teeth in a snarl.  She could barely speak through her growl.  Garnet magic started to waft out of her eyes as she glared out of the shut and blinded window.  Kai, out of fear and knowledge of what she can really do, placed up his green barrier around himself and his wife.

**_“Where?”_ **

“Wait, Kia slow down!  You need to calm down-!”

         Kia ignored Kai.  She stalked out of her door.  With her determined walk, she was able to get to Kai’s home in 15 minutes instead of the usual 30.  The yard was green and trimmed with care.  The appearance of love and care everywhere she looked except for the busted lock on their front door.  Marching up their front porch, she shoved through the swinging door to see ill intent in all of the upturned furniture and busted objects.  Going upstairs, Frisk’s room was in most destruction with a message written in black Crayola marker on the wall.

_If you want this kid back alive, bring that BITCH to the Mountain_

         Garnet SOUL magic blazed to life around Kia as she saw the adjective used to describe her with done in red.  Red is Determination.  Red is blood.  Blood will be spilled.

         Kia walked down the stairs.  What greeted her were the government officers in charge of them.  She glared at her former lover.  He grimaced and after a moment broke from her gaze.  She let the officers point their stun guns and tranquilizers at her.  Her magic crackled at the intensity in the air.  Someone is going to start a FIGHT.  One officer in the back held up a loud speaker.

“DT!  PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, GET ON YOUR KNEES, MOVE ANY _THING_ BEYOND INSTRUCTIONS AND WE WILL OPEN FIRE!”

         Kia scowled.  She grinned her infamous grin in the government soldiers.  Her speed took her in front of the speaker.  Taking the speaker and putting it to her lips, she shouted back at the stunned officer.

“THEN HOW ABOUT THIS, I GET MY KID BACK WHILE YOU FUCKERS CLEAN UP THIS SHIT!?  BYE!  BYE!”

         Crushing the thing between her hands, she dropped it and sped off to Mountain.  She passed by startled neighbors, past the other test subjects like her still under protection from the government.  Their own little section in the world for the weird fuck ups in a town of mild acceptance and tolerance, she tried to live.

But it seems life wanted to fuck her over once again.

         Finding their camp was easy when her magic was unleashed, their position on the Mountain was troubling as it was, but she could worry about that later.  She found them with crude tents with no camouflage.  Frisk was in a cage suspended by a tree limb.  They were blinded and bound with bruises on their face and exposed skin.

         Her foot stepped on a trip wire.

         A reinforced cage dropped down upon her.  It was small enough to force her onto her knees.  Feet pounded the ground closer to her.  She started to cackle when they started to cheer.  Standing against the heavy metal on top of her, she savored the dreading silence.  She cracked her knuckles towards the shitheads who dared to mess with her blood family.

**_“Alright, which of you fucking bastards wants to die today?”_ **

         They all made a run for it.  Kia huffed.  Then the twang of their traps being sprung had her grinning.  A few may have escaped, but the government would be able to find them with Kai’s help.  He does know her enough to recognize her magic signature leading them here. They can search for those fuckers for her.

Kia stiffened.  Frisk had whimpered in their cage.  Kia’s magic gentled to a crimson hue as she untied the cage with crimson hands and an undefined platform to lower it slowly to the ground.  Breaking the lock and opening the doors, Kia frowned fiercely as Frisk wiggled away from her loud sounds.  She softened, taking Frisk’s blind fold off.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Kia murmured gently, softly, “I’m here.  Let’s get you out of here.”

         Kia unbound their wrists.  She wanted to growl at the grip it had on their wrists and ankles but stayed quiet for Frisk’s sake.  She did scowl at the bruises she could see.  Cradling the eight year old to her, Kia turned to leave.  Using her magic, Kia stepped onto the crimson board and flew (or surfed) out, above the forest and towards the town she lives in along with Frisk’s dad and stepmother.

         Kia landed in Frisk’s front yard.  Kai and his wife, Amilea, ran out and embraced Frisk’s sobbing form.  Kia stood back, dry eyed and blank.  Kai had already started his healing as his wife’s turquoise SOUL magic calmed Frisk down with feelings of safety.  Turning away, Kia stepped back onto her board.

         She had unfinished business on Mount Ebott.

         Trees raced under her as her crimson magic flared around her in a roar.  She grinned as her golden blue eyes turned crimson with round pupils set in dark sclera to scan for the SOUL signatures of the scumbags who dared to kidnap her kid.  Her painted nails shed their nail polish to pale and sharpen into claws.  Her teeth filed to pinpoints in her malicious grin.  Pupils dilated in glowing crimson irises until all she could see were SOUL signatures.

**KIA   LV 112     HP 816/818**

_I’m coming you mother fuckers…_


	2. Goodbye Fuckers

Chapter 2: Goodbye Fuckers

Blood splattered across the forest floor. Kia cackled as the last guy in the clearing fell to his injuries. Grabbing the scruff of his neck in a strong grip to drag the kidnapper towards their camp site, she grabbed more rope to tie him up with the others. The others in their own traps hung above her in fear as they watched her work on destroying their hope and determination.

Patting her hands together to dust them off, Kia sighed happily. Now she just needs to find the last one then she can relax at her house, and life will be normal again. Returning to start her search, Kia summoned her magic to swing the prisoners' cages. She hummed at their whimpers. Walking towards the last trail, Kia hummed her favored tune.

The bushes shuffled behind her. She laughed and grinned. She was having a great time! Turning she faced whoever was in the bushes as they jumped out to attack, she summoned her magic once more in the form of a large hand and captured the man with his hunting knife. He grunted and struggled. Kia squeezed harder until he passed out. She tied and tossed him onto the others.

**KIA LV 118 HP 610/852**

"Mmm, thanks for the stress reliever guys, now which one of you fuckers wants to die first?"

The captured men whimpered. Kia rolled her glowing crimson eyes and inspected her claws.

"Oh shush, none of that! If any of you had _any_ experience with me, you should know by now to prepare for your deaths in advance when you assholes mess with me or my acquaintances. Now let's see-"

"HALT DT! YOU SHALL DO NO FURTHER HARM! THESE MEN WILL BE APREHENDED AND QUESTIONED AS PER ORDER. STEP BACK!"

Kia sighed in annoyance. She stepped back, to the relief of everyone that showed up and up in the cages. Crossing her arms, Kia pouted. Kai came up hesitantly to her side to see if she was alright. She was covered in bullet scraps, knife scratches, and blossoming heavy bruises. Kia looked away. Her SOUL magic calming down until it disappeared.

"You are always ruining my fun."

Kai smiled nervously.

"Now, now, no need to be testy. Just let the government take care of it. Do you need healing?"

It was obvious she needed healing. The only reason he isn't using his magic right away is because of their history as lab rats and … the trust he had broken.

Kia glared murder at a tree.

Kia was going to refuse. When out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of her captives release themselves from their trap. Only having time to react, she gripped his arm and yanked him out of the way. Rounds of bullets pierced through her flesh as her garnet magic roared to life. The man with the machine gun died in her prison box. His bullets rocketing against the walls within and piercing his own body, the sounds stopped soon after. Blood dripped down her chin and onto her alcoholic smelling crop top she wore to work earlier that night. Her leather short jacket did nothing to protect her. She fell.

Everything was slow and fast. Death, her only friend that she trusted was coming. She landed in a limp thud. Large familiar hands grip her arms. Kai pulled her up to stare blankly at him or the sky above her. It has her SOUL. It was breaking. Even if it was being held together with all the liquid DETERMINATION beforehand, it was already battered and beaten enough it was on its last strings anyways. Kai's green magic was surrounding it, keeping her alive.

Why was he even trying to heal her?

Doing this just prolongs the pain.

Kia gasped and coughed up the dredges of blood in her lungs and stomach. Kai sighed in relief. His magic slowly retreating from her form, it wasn't enough to heal her completely. Bloody bullets in the hundreds were littered around her.

His healing staved off Death for now and again.

She wasn't in the clear just yet.

She was hoisted by the frenzied government soldiers. They started to rush around her as she was transported to the clinic for her kind, SOUL test subjects.

They were currently the only group of people on the entire surface to have regained their magical abilities similar from the older times.

_To their knowledge anyways_

The town they were living in was actually a facility in a perimeter that surrounds the entirety Mount Ebott base.

Since the reemergence of our magic, they took the myths surrounding Mt. Ebott more seriously, i.e. _Monsters_. Bing botta boom, first line of defense for Humanity right there after the shit they went through just to feel normal again at the risk of their safety, _again_. If anything, the real reason they put up with her is that she was the strongest in combat and magic control that came out of the labs _she_ tore down. She was also the weakest. Her SOUL was the most experimented on, so its present state is fragile.

It has been almost an entire decade since the Labs for her.

Older generations of test subject run-aways whom failed to produce SOUL magic prior to her forceful admission were working with the Government to stop the MageScientists, the bastards _doing_ the experiments. Those generations helped the newer run-aways from their old prisons. Using information they gathered, they were able to find her soaked in blood and under the rubble a destroy base. Her group had already escaped before the collapse.

_Leaving her for dead_

Since then, her group had discovered an almost community like close-nit small town. Families, schools, grocery stores, playgrounds, and clinics. It was normal. It was strange and a relief after being imprisoned for so long. Families of the test subjects could come and live with them if they weren't too horrified or awkward to do so in the first place. Positivity festered. Kids were being born. Some with magical abilities some not, they all had the potential.

Break-ins and kidnappings were not unusual, but they were sparse. Other people wanted what we have. Most of us _don't want_ what we have. We protect our own. No one should suffer as we had.

 **Especially** the children, _their_ children, _her_ child…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kia breathed softly into the oxygen mask she was given after her healing. The I.V. next to her slowly, steadily drips her nutrients and painkillers. Her eyes were closed. She was comfortable.

She was not at peace.

Wincing, Kia could feel a weight on her left arm. Fabric rustled. A weight was moving, slow and steady. Kia slowly opened her eyes. Glancing down, she confirmed it was Kai. Kia sighed. She looked over to the spare seat to see Amilea cuddled up with Frisk in an uncomfortable position in her chair. Kia snickered. Kia's SOUL warmed at the sight. She smiled gently.

She was going to miss this.

Kia opened her real eyes to see where the rage was coming in which direction. Apparently, the big boss just arrived. Huge and burly, he crushed the foliage with his large boots. He held someone in his hand. It was Kai.

Kia's garnet magic exploded around her. The soldiers holding onto her mobile cot stumbled at her expressed protective rage. They dropped her to the ground and scrambled to back away from her as she triggered her transformation.

Kia grew to about the same height as the Big Boss. Her flesh was stripped away to show darkened carbon fiber bones. Her bouncer outfit soon disintegrated into her old stark white hospital gown. Her short dirty blonde hair disappeared to be replaced with fiery garnet curls that reached her hip bones. Her teeth sharpened and polished to a silver shine as her grin stretched across her skull with the reflective surface, so her victims could see their last moments for themselves.

Kia glared at the Big Boss with fiery garnet eye lights with vertical slit pupils with in the voids of her eye sockets. Clawed phalanges dug into the earth as she pushed off. Her preferred naginata materialized within her grasp. Too quick for anyone to see did this happen, she flashed up to him and sliced off his hand gripping her former lover.

Grabbing the unconscious man from the stiff grip, Kia took off and rounded everyone she knew to be _Friendly_. Her magic transport bubble grew as more people in her government uniforms. Soon, everyone was at the edge of the clearing of the roaring and pissed off brute. Kia stood between them ready for the next attack.

They scrambled and ran away.

Kia was left alone … once again …

She grinned hard.

Big Boss cursed. He hadn't meant for this to happen. It was supposed to be an in and out operation with only a little bit of a fight. Now that his 'help' screwed up royally he didn't have much choice than to take what he can and leave. The kid he had planned on taking disappeared in the chaos. He was going to take the bastard who was able to heal the bitch. Easy target until that bastard stabbed his arm. Knocking him into a rock wasn't too hard, but it still pissed him off that everything was falling apart this badly.

He glared at the bat shit crazy bitch in front of him probably thirsting for his death like the Reaper she looks like. He gripped the stump of his forearm harder as he watch her purposely step on his fallen hand and grind her heel into it. He knew that killing him wouldn't take much effort for this abomination. She was going to torture him before he could die at her will.

He doesn't plan to go down willingly.

Taking a step back, he heard her chuckle and watched her follow the same step. She wants a chase.

"Come get me bitch!"

He turned and ran.

She followed with a cackle of glee.

Fear pounded through his mind.

"What's wrong," she cooed mockingly, "You wanted me up here. Why are you running?"

He stumbled in confusion on some vines to the cave he was heading. He didn't want her here. Why would-! Those fuckers he hired! They must have had a grudge on this bitch! They are so fucking dead if he lived through this.

Then he saw it.

A way to live!

He lunged and grabbed the brat with his only functioning hand. They screamed. Garnet glow was intense behind him, but nothing happened. He turned with a nervous grin of triumph. The she-reaper stood there, eye sockets dark. She was unarmed. She wasn't smiling.

That made him even more nervous.

The kid whimpered in his bloody grasp. He was losing too much blood from the stump from his other arm. He was tired and getting dizzy.

She smiled.

He felt the air rushing out of him. He couldn't breathe. He tipped over. His grip lost. The kid landed on the ground. But he wasn't going to be the only one to die here. With all that he had left, he clawed at the ground. The network of sturdy vines uprooting and snapping at his strength and heavy bulk, he fell into the cavern floor. The kid and the she-reaper tripped and tangled in the rapidly disappearing vines down into the darkness.

Kia used her claws to dig into the stone floor under the thin covering of dirt and root networks. Kia turned towards Frisk as they shrieked with Fear. Her sight was filling with Pink around Frisk, overtaking their usual rose color.

Kia let go.

Using her agility and dexterity, Kia side hopped with all four of her limbs over the moving surfaces to cover Frisk with her body. Frisk stared at her with wide open eyes full of Fear. Kia's reflection in them was just as intense with grim Determination.

They slipped over the edge.

A blast of Garnet magic illuminated the cave, blinding everything with its light. It suddenly dimmed.

Frisk was left, safe and sound on solid ground.

Torn vines, dirt scrape trails, and splatter of blood the only evidence of anything happening. Frisk sat in a daze.

" _Stay Determined Frisk…_

" _and be good you brat!"_

They didn't really know much about their birth mother, but they didn't really try to in the first place. Silent tears lined their dirty cheeks as their dad stumbled in relief in finding them. They cried into his dusty shoulder. They wish they really got to know her.

Now, it was too late…


	3. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DT enters the Underground and meets UFToriel

Chapter 3: Ruins

_Finally …_

The rushing air whipped through her short human hair as she fell. Unlike the other guy who screamed his fucking head off and then fainting, Kia was silent as she fell. Kia felt it. They passed into the mythical Barrier. It was like she was in a small puddle before. Now she feels as though she was dumped into the ocean! She felt _alive!_

Kia drank in as much as she could. This moment was probably the most alive she has been since she had given birth to Frisk. Being an animated corpse Determined not to fade, she doesn't have many options than to actually try to make a meaning of her life, lives, whatever. Now, she just needs to _stay_ alive to go back home.

She isn't ready to die just yet.

This other guy though…

Kia maneuvered herself to face the huge thug. Crimson magic glowed the faintest glow. She pushed him harder to fall faster. She turned him just so in this direction. Now, she just made her board to flout the rest of the way down to the barren cave floor. There wasn't much air currents for her to ride on to move anywhere quickly, so she just descended into the darkness. Watching the body fall rapidly from her soft decent, she grinned when she heard a distinct snap and he landed head first on the ground. Her magic should fade by the time someone finds him. Now, if anyone found him, they can't point their fingers at her.

Landing, her magic dissolved. Moving over to the other guy, she waited with arms crossed. A muddled color SOUL slowly formed above him. It started to crack, about to break. With a wave of her hand, a crimson sphere formed around the breaking SOUL. The shattered pieces held neatly in a pile in her hold. It was heavy. Sins are such a weighty thing.

Crimson flares around her hands. Her pale claws cradle the sphere containing the shattered human SOUL. Crimson irises glowed with delight. Using the points of her claws, she delicately picked up a piece of the SOUL. Inspecting it in the dim light filtering through the barrier, Kia lowered the piece towards her. It disappeared behind her pointed teeth. She chewed happily with loud crunches and munches. Her magic reserves keeping her alive slowly replenishing from the natural magic in the air suddenly got a boost from the small piece she ate.

Turning about, she inspected the area she had fallen into. Other than the pile of broken vines and the corpse, there wasn't much. When finding a tunnel leading out of the area, she waltzes right on through, eating as she goes. Coming upon a small and thin patch of green grass, she noticed a single flower. It had six golden petals and a standard stem. What she really noticed was the personality surrounding a cracked, transparent, inverted SOUL. It was green. This flower was alive, and it was kind.

It startled when she crunched on a larger piece of the man's SOUL. Its stem twisted until she could see a rather simple face. It instantly looked terrified as it saw her in the shadow. It paled further when it saw what she was eating. She grinned as she ate the small bits left in her sphere. Rolling her shoulders, her magic settled. Her appearance was human once again.

It trembled. She took a step closer, so she could be in the light. It shrieked and shot vines at her. Her crimson magic flared up and created a dome around her. She glared lightly at the startled and whimpering plant. She could only assume that it was a monster, but it doesn't seem to be all that threatening. Sighing, she used one of her hands to uproot the little thing with her magic. Its magic vines disappeared. It squiggled in front of her as it tried to escape her magic's grasp.

"Alright then, introductions are in order. That is if you can understand and speak my language. Well anyways, I'm Kia. Who and what are you?"

It froze. It stared at her warily. She was starting to think it couldn't understand her when it spoke. It started to smile shakily and straighten itself out. Its bud head held up high.

"I-I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. I-I'm ready."

Raising an eyebrow, Kia stared at Flowey blankly. How original.

"Ready for what?"

It looked at her confused. Then she got it. She snapped her fingers.

"Well, light bulb moment, but no, I'm not going to kill you. Douchebag back there taking a dirt nap deserved it. I don't kill kids."

"W-what?! How can you tell? Who are you?!"

Tapping her chin, she gave him a pointed grin.

"Secret~, besides now that you are not attacking me I can set you down now. You are _heavier_ than you should be."

Kia set down the little flower. It grimaced. It looked up at her. Then it looked up at the light shining over her shoulder. It squeaked and disappeared. Kia huffed.

"Rude, you little shit, where did you go?"

Kia looked around. It was getting warmer in a very threatening way.

She side jumped when flames were suddenly shot in her direction. She cursed at the sudden onslaught of attacks. Looking up to see her attacker, she took a moment to process what she was seeing. It was a tall Goat Monster. Off white ruffled fur, black and torn outfit, yellow sclera and red eyes, and bare feet-paws-something, Kia guessed it wasn't going to be the worst sight she was going to see down here. What really shot to the forefront of Kia's mind was the look in the monsters eyes.

Disappointment and rage

Loneliness

The attacks stopped suddenly. Kia eyed the monster warily. It seemed to huff before focusing their gaze on her. It smiled. Kia didn't trust that smile.

"Why hello there, I am Toriel. I hope that flower wasn't bothering you too much. It can be quite misleading."

Kia shifted her weight on one of her legs, popping out her hips as she scrutinized this Toriel. Crossing her arms, Kia hummed. Toriel twitched. Kia smirked. She shrugged and relaxed.

Something darkened in Toriel's countenance. Her eyes shifted. She turned and started to leave.

"Well then, would you please follow me?"

"Why not?"

Toriel twitched again. Kia giggled as she followed. Coming to a pair of stairs, Kia saw that one set was completely crumbled. Seeing the star of magic, Kia grinned. Walking up to it as Toriel shuffled up the only intact stairs, Kia grasped it and absorbed the magic in it. She hummed in satisfaction. She has completely recovered now.

Walking through the Ruins, she noticed the recurring theme of red, black, death, and hostility.

Toriel had ditched her some time ago. Various monsters had attacked her. It wasn't until she killed one that she noticed the grey dirt sprinkled everywhere were piles of Monster Dust. It was interesting.

What really made her day was this dark colored apparition! He looked like a stereotypical Halloween ghost sheet. He was so adorable in his anger and self-denial. She didn't have the motivation to kill it as it attacked her. He had left after she forced a hug on him grumbling and muttering. He was sooooo soft and squishy and absolutely huggable!

His blush was adorable.

Her giggly and happy mood had instantly crashed when she walked into a room full of dust, cobwebs, and spiders.

"Nope"

Promptly turning around, Kia wished she had a lighter as she exited and walked away. A headache started to form behind her eyes as a migraine attacked the back of her head. She ended up with an even shorter temper fuse and killed more monsters, mostly by accident. She had found a faded red ribbon at one point. Shaking it off, she stuffed it in her pocket.

Eventually, she came upon a dead tree and a run-down house. Kia walked up the door and knocked on it. She would wait for a couple of moments. The door grumbled before opening to reveal Toriel. She seemed mildly surprised to see Kia. Kia raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo, Toriel! You live here? I was told that this was the end of the Ruins."

She stared down at Kia balefully before sighing.

"Yes"

"Alright then, could you point in the direction of the exit? I could get out of your fur quickly enough afterwards."

She raised an eye brow and smirked. One paw jutted a thumb like appendage over her shoulder. Well, that is inconvenient. Kia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as her headache got worse. Jeez, fucking really? She has had a remnant of her killer hangover, no shower in who knows how long, nothing to eat or drink, and this just tied it all on top.

Fucking great…

"Ah, well may I pass through?"

Strangely enough Toriel seems to have given Kia a once over and a delicate sniff. Kia scowled. Fucking rude man!

"I don't see why not, but I would insist you clean up before you … leave."

She gave Kia an innocent smile. Kia doesn't trust that smile. Then again, a free shower use!

Kia shrugged and smiled ruefully.

"That would be nice, thanks."

Being lead inside, Kia was set up inside a huge shower area as her clothes were carted off to be cleaned, supposedly. The hot water helps to make her feel less gross and lessened her headache a little bit. Although, she will have washed out her highlights since it was cheap one day spray dye crap. She'll be fine though, it was just some color.

Stepping out, Kia noticed that her clothing was no-where to be found. Clicking her tongue in irritation, Kia wondered the house in the humongous towel looking for something to wear. Toriel wasn't to be found either. So her clothes were nowhere to be found either. Kia sighed in irritation.

One room was under renovations, next was she assumed to be Toriel's room, and the last room looked to be a children's room. She couldn't find anything to fit into in the last two rooms, so she decided to rifle through the kid's room. She could only assume that a kid of Toriel's would be about her size since the large goat monster was really tall compared to her small height.

She _did_ find a black and red sweater with some slightly too big thick pants in a children's room, looking further produced some socks. They were musty and a couple of inches too short, but they fit well enough for her purposes. It felt odd not wearing under things. Kia shifted on her feet in discomfort, pulling up her slipping waist line. She was lucky her hips were _just_ wide enough to kind of fit these pants, even if they keep on falling down when she moves.

Shrugging it off as much as she could, Kia wandered out into the hallway. Kia padded over to a cracked mirror leaning on the hallway wall. She paused to pull up her waist line. Tilting it to where long side was up without cutting herself, she started to finger comb her damp locks. Since she took a shower, her curly dirty blonde hair had straightened out completely and darkened to a chestnut brown. Pale skin of her face had rosy cheeks from the warmth of the shower and new clothes.

Kia grinned and with a flare of crimson magic passing through her eyes, she summoned a replica of a hair drier. Since it wasn't a true machine, it couldn't heat the air within the chamber where the fan was going. Kia heard a gasp and a thump down the hallway.

"Chara?!"

Looking over curiously, Kia continued to blow dry her hair. Toriel had dropped a _large_ spindle of twine. Raising an eye brow, Kia dissipated her magic, leaving her hair half dry. It was still brown, but it has some of the blonde glean in it now. Also since it was blow dried a bit, the curls hadn't formed yet, so her hair reached just the top of her shoulders in waves.

Toriel stumbled towards Kia. Kia eyed her warily. Magic flashed through her eyes, ready for use in case of hostility. Instead, Toriel fell to her knees and bear hugged Kia with sobs. Extremely confused but liking the hug anyways despite the uncomfortable bare feeling under shirt and her waist line slipping again, Kia raised her arms around Toriel and hugged her back. That and it seemed as though the distraught goat monster needed some comfort. Kia soaked in the comfort and plushy surface of the dusty outfit. Toriel's hug was the best so far in Kia's books. She was huge, fluffy (in some spots), and warm.

Kia's hug capacity has reached 100%.

Patting Toriel on the back, Kia tried to shift away from the upset monster. Toriel refused. Kia insistently patted Toriel's back. Toriel refused.

"Alright, I love hugs, but this is going a little too far. Let _me_ _ **go**_."

Toriel jerked away from Kia. Toriel seems stunned for a moment before she glared a Kia. Kia let out a yelp when Toriel pinched one of her ears between her claws. Tear tracks took away some of the intimidation factor, but the glazed look in her eyes said otherwise.

"Don't you dare talk that way to me again, I am your mother!"

Kia's eyes flares with crimson magic.

"I don't know how you have come back, but I am not going let you leave my sight ever again!"

Kia grinned. Large crimson hands formed behind Toriel. Kia directed them to grab Toriel by her dominate limbs and lift her as high in the air as she could without crashing into the ceiling. Toriel started to struggle and looked around in crazed panic. Kia calmly pulled up her waist line then walked over to the thick twine cone. Picking it up and propping it on her hip, Kia glanced at the bleating goat monster in the air.

"Alright shut the fuck up! I don't know who this 'Chara' is, but they ain't me! You need to fucking calm your shit now!"

Toriel went silent with shocked wide eyes. Kia grinned up to Toriel darkly.

"Now, what were you gonna do with _this_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toriel. Goat Boss Monster. Mental instability and intention of human flesh consumption. Classification: Dangerous Threat. Clearance for elimination: DT.

.

.

.

-SOUL shattering-


	4. A Rest

Chapter 4: A Rest

Kia had enough sense not to leave the house dusty. She instead spread them in the ruffled leaves in front of it. Patting her hands, Kia glanced at the crimson sphere holding the pieces of the Monster's shattered inverted SOUL. Carefully, she pieced the SOUL together again. Kia's size grew as her blackened skeleton form took her human form's place. The feel of her slipping waist line vanishing.

**K.I.A. LV 120 HP 860/860**

Tall, dark, intimidating, and powerful, she will need a lot of magic for the next step.

Her crimson magic turned garnet. The sphere with the pieced together Monster SOUL slowly filled up with a kind of pink syrup. Garnet magic sweat started to bead on Kia forehead. Slowly clenching her fists, the pink syrup slowly shrank and hardened over the broken SOUL.

Her magic disappeared suddenly.

Kia gasped in exhaustion and fell to her knees. Her human form took over, but it wasn't as healthy as it should have been. Shriveled up with darkened skin and fragile hair strands, without the majority of her magic reserves Kia was a human raisin mummy. Her innards had already turned to dust within her. Feeling extremely weak, Kia struggled to reach the star of magic next to her head.

Crushing it in her grip, Kia drank in the magic hungrily. Stronger now, Kia stood on wobbly knees. Kia immediately caught her falling pants with her other hand. Kia hobbled into the house and locked the door behind her. Entering the sitting room to her left, Kia collapsed into the huge reading chair to rest. Kia inspected her hands. As she thought, her appearance had aged. Finger combing her dry short wavy hair, she brought a lock of hair to her sight. Silvery. Yup, she defiantly aged. Kia sighed.

Kia held up the thumb sized marble in her other hand. It was pink with the bright white SOUL inside. The broken SOUL was dimming in the light. Kia frowned. Kia pulled out her own beaten and battered SOUL. It had bruises, puncture wounds, cracks, and jagged holes. It had even started to split between the two hills right down the middle of her SOUL. If it wasn't for those three inches at the bottom tip, her SOUL would have shattered a long time ago.

If it wasn't for the others and her own DETERMINATION overfilling it, its bleeding to give her life in this decaying corpse.

Dabbing her pinky into some of her liquid DT, a spindly strand stretched as she pulled away from her SOUL. Her pinky met the surface of the marble. The red DT slid across the surface to net around the Marble. The SOUL inside started to brighten.

Kia let go of the marble.

It floated in the air along with Kia's SOUL. The webbed strand of DT connecting the SOULs together, Kia created a bond. They disappeared within Kia's chest soon after. A surge of foreign magic tickles her fingers. Raising her hands, Kia watched at white flames encompassed them. Kia grinned with her crimson eyes. Glancing at the empty fireplace, Kia reached over to light the tinder and fuel.

The fireplace was filled with a merry white fire, warming up the room. Kia sighed in content. Using the other hand still on fire, she flicked it into the air and molded it with her crimson magic around it to take the shape of Toriel. The crimson replica had the white fire magic in her chest to animate the form. Now it just needed memories. The fire in the replica's chest turned red.

Toriel blinked. She looked around and then at her paws. She snarled and glared at Kia. Kia smirked and lounged a more comfortably in Toriel's large chair. Toriel had tried to attack Kia, but that was unsuccessful. Toriel's form just phased through the grinning old woman and the chair. Her fire magic didn't even spark in her paws. Toriel huffed and puffed in rage before calming down.

"There now, temper tantrums are not suited to us adults," Kia cooed.

"What do you want," Toriel snarled.

Kia's smirk fell. Toriel stiffened.

"Food, I want food. It takes quite a lot to create an apparition on a first try. Go bring me something edible so I can recuperate. Please and thank you."

Toriel stared at Kia before moving to the kitchen to do as instructed. Kia closed her eyes in exhaustion. She needed food and rest before she can explore more of this place. Kia reclined on the plush chair even more. She has had enough of thinking. She needs to relax.

Kia blinked awake when she smelled something good to eat wafted under her nose. Humming in delight, Kia uncurled slowly to stretch out her limbs. Squeaking out a moan and a yawn, Kia relaxed. She got up on her feet to shuffle over to the dining table, pulling up her slipping waist line. She felt a bit better after her nap.

Sluggishly, Kia climbed up the chair to sit. Rubbing her eyes with fists to get rid of the eye sand, she finally woke up properly. Before her was a plate of sausages, Kia was suspicious. Using magic to give her a boost in her chair to actually see the plat properly, Kia tested the connection between her and astral Toriel. Nope, not poisoned, it wasn't even real meat. It was a swamp plant's seed pod called a water sausage. Oh well, food is food.

After she finished eating, Kia spied the cracked vase full of wilting flowers decorating the table. Taking a quick peek at Toriel's position, Toriel was patrolling the Ruins, letting off steam. Kia snickered. For now, Kia threaded her hands through her short dirty blonde hair. Pulling out all the loose strands she could, Kia bundled them up and dropped them into the vase. She didn't exactly worry about the size of the hair ball she put in there since her hair was ridiculously thick. Now she had a magical anchor here, she can regulate a minimum of magic to keep Toriel's form while she was away.

Satisfied and completely rejuvenated, Kia dumped her dishes into the sink. She really needed to find her clothes. The sweater she was wearing is getting uncomfortably itchy and warm. Searching around the little home about a good hour, she was able to finally find her clothes in what looks to be a children's room. Her boots were thrown into a box filled with children shoes of various sizes. Her clothes were cleaned and folded with the spare pants in the closet, her jacket hanged above with the other sweaters. Searching her clothes, she was relieved that her underthings were also there and cleaned.

Placing her original clothes and another set of sweater/pant on the small bed, Kia shed her sweat soiled clothing. Pulling on her lace underwear and strapless bra, Kia pulled on her dark tub top first. It's bottom edge stopped just above her belly button. Pulling on the pants and fresh pair of socks, Kia pulled on her shorts over it. It was a little snug, but her waist line wouldn't slip now. Pulling on the sweater, Kia wiggled on her leather short jacket as well. Its long sleeves snug from the sweater sleeves underneath. Pulling on the thick socks and her boots, her pant legs didn't seem like they were like high waters anymore.

Sighing in content, Kia slipped her hands into her short short's pockets. In surprise, she pulled out the slip of ribbon from her pocket. Shrugging, Kia walked back out into the hallway and towards the mirror. Slipping the faded ribbon along her hair line, Kia tied the ends into a bow on top of her head. Kia hummed. Sliding the bow to one side of her forehead, Kia picked out her side bangs to make her forehead and pierced ears less pronounced. If only she had some stud earrings and makeup, she would look a whole lot cuter.

Pleased with this, Kia stood from her half hunch looking in the mirror. Wandering into Toriel's room, Kia snagged a messenger bag from her shelf. Kia looted the pantry, cabinets, and fridge for food. In the fridge was a lone brand name chocolate bar, Kia took that because, _yum_ chocolate. The cabinets had a jar of sugar cookies in there. Kia took that. After that, she couldn't find anything snack wise to stuff into her bag.

Kia contemplated on making a meal and stuffing them into the containers she found. Nah, even if Toriel couldn't eat human food, the magic in Monster Food would keep her going without Kia's help. Kia blinked. How did she know that? Oh well, Kia needs to get going anyhow.

Strolling back into the sitting room, Kia spoke to the white magic fire she conjured earlier.

"Hey Toriel, I'll be leaving through the basement now. Thanks so much for letting me loaf around here. Also, in the first room with nothing really in it, I _may_ have left a human corpse on a pile of vines in there. If you can clean that up that would be _fantastic_! Well, see you much later!"

Pulling away, Kia trekked down the abused stairs and passed through the dark hallways in the basement. Kia squinted. She couldn't see a damn thing. Lighting her hand up in white fire, she traveled further down the tunnel. Passing through the stone door, Kia came upon a patch of dirt with a single golden flower with a face.

It caught sight of her, paled drastically, and disappeared. Kia clicked her tongue in disinterest. Waving her torch around the area he disappeared into, Kia concluded he (it?) doesn't want to hang around her. Walking on through, Kia came to a second set of doors. These were heavier than the other ones. She actually had to use magic to strengthen herself to open them.

Her torch was instantly snuffed out by a bitter cold blast of wind. She tripped on the height of the snow the doors had blocked. She was on her knees, saving herself from face planting into the slush and fluff.

"HOLY FUCK IT'S COLD!"

Her voice echoed through the dark, snowy woods? It looked like a place from a gory action film. The woods were dark and empty with scars all along the foliage. Getting up in the snow, Kia hugged herself to preserve some warmth in her body. She may be wearing layers of clothes, but it was still really cold. Kia jumped when the heavy stone doors slammed shut behind her.

"Damn fucking shit, like that is reassuring, this place gets shit zero stars for any welcoming party that's for sure."

Kia shivered. Kia sighed and moved on. She stopped in front of some frosted bushes. She felt the familiar sensation of being watched. Narrowing her eyes at the bushes, Kia pushed aside some branches. There it was … a camera. She cackled. Crimson magic flared, she reached with her claws. She glared right into the lens with her pointed grin.

"Hello~, don't mind me but I really hate fucking shit like this. Come and meet me if want to see me up close."

Kia could see her crimson eyes, black sclera, and slightly pointed teeth in her reflection. She gave a wink and kiss before she crushed the machine in her claws. Kia loved doing that. She unfolded her other arm to crush the camera further into bits. Letting the pieces fall, Kia turned away.

Down the packed snow path way, she stalked. The feeling of being watched didn't vanish. It _intensifies_. She ignored the thick branch in her way. She pretended to not notice the distinct harsh snap and crackle of the branch shattering behind her. She smiles. She notices a shadow out of the corner of her eye. Her lips stretched into a grin.

She stopped before a little wooden bridge. The brigade set up so sparsely she could just stroll right on through without any hindrance. Humming a little tune, Kia waited for them to approach her. A crunch in the snow behind her alerted her they were here.

She grinned wider.

Twirling around, she raised a hand in greetings. She stared down at the shadow with cold amusement.

"Hey-o, whatcha doin'?"


End file.
